Basilisk Order
"Lies and true, we come to say both" - Deitrich, The Fallen Son The Basilisk Order The Basilisk Order were once known as the Thunder Knights, believed to fall because of there gene seed errors. they are only known to be the Tyrants of the Hellstorm, the Hellstrom is known as very much like the maelstorm and the Eye of Terror, they assault the chapters sent to protect it. History Falling: around 542.M34, The Thunder Knights went to the Hellstorm to fight off a unknown order of Alpha Legion. The Alpha Legion however had the upper hand and Nearly Destroyed by the alpha legion, they landed at the world of Fallen Mercya, were only about 200 Space Marine were left after the assault, Deitrich and his 200 brothers had to fight off large amount of chaos cultists and The Creatures of fallen mercya. Old runes: Around 544.M34 the chapter was only around 100 Space Marines and only 1st and 2nd company were left. The Space Marines were staying in a old temple, now the space marines currently no longer worship the god Emperor, in the past they worshiped the god emperor and believed he was the savor of man, However they now followed the old runes, not knowing that it was the runes of a lost chaos god, The Chaos God Cthulhu, Cthulhu was apple to speak to Deitrich and told him of his feature and his glory in combat if he was willing to serve him and his Warriors, Deitrich chose him and granted his soul and loyalty, Cthulhu wanted to prove to Deitrich that he was granted his greatest gift, The twisted Scales, it was spawning on his skin, this gift made Deitrich more powerful, Faster and more Deadly. Honor to the God: Now Loyal to the Dark god Cthulhu, the Basilisk Order was born, the Basilisks went to assault and kill the Alpha Legion and twist Alpha Legion Members to twist them to there new Dark God, they charged and killed many Alpha Legion, however they capture over 200 Chaos Space Marines and reforged there numbers so they had more fighting power. they were now ready to fight again, A were ready to have revenge against the imperium. Wrath of Cthulhu: the Returned lost god, Cthulhu has risen his small but deadly army of loyal chaos space marines, They Spite in rages them to fight again the Imperium of man, the Basilisk Order were going to attack the Sons of War, this was around 610.M34 and they were going up against a mighty foe, 5 times larger then the Basilisks, the Basilisk went again Captain Reven, who was leading a battle against chaos Warbands, the Battle took place on a unknown runic world were Captain Reven died and the Basilisks took Sons of War and twisted there minds to Cthulhu. The Hammer of Cthulhu: The Basilisk Order went to assault the Temple made for khorne that was on world of Fallen Mercya, The Basilisk Orders were not the only warband that lives on the world Fallen Mercya, There Were many Warband, The few are, The Cursed Bloods, Sons of Herken and the Nurgles Might , and will the Basilisks Order. the Basilisk Order charged against the Temple and the Nurgles Might Warband, the Chaos Lord Khart the Sickly, Chaos Lord of the Nurgles Might Warband, The Basilisks destroyed the Chaos Renegade Chapter and with Nurgle Templer. They took the warp energy's form the temple and used it to summon The Great Daemon Lord Titmos the Hammer of Cthulhu, it was a daemon prince who aided the Basilisks Order. 5th Black Crusade: The Basilisks took upon the Great 5th Black Crusade and aided the Abbadon in his 5th Black Crusade, the supported by using las cannon and stalker bolter teams and assassinated Imperial and space marine commanders. (Currently) The 2nd War of Mercya: The 2nd War of mercya, is on the grounds with Many chapters and warbands fighting against one an other. The is only been happing for over 120 Days, and they have been holding the lines of there old runic god, They are fighting this 2 Chapters: Sons of War and the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens are trying to steal the artifacts form there Old runic Temples and the Sons of War are trying to destroy the Warband entirely. Chapter Tactices The Basilisks use whatever tactices that support the winning side of the battle. Notable Chapter Members: Deitrich the Scaled One: Deitrich is the one who has been known for raiding many Temple of the 4 other Chaos Gods, he also has lead his More Powerful then your Averge Daemon Prince Maxum: Maxum is the Basilisks Order Daemon Prince, he was granted the powers and now still loyaly server Deitrich. Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapter Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:DONE